Secretos Oneshot
by himepeti
Summary: Sasuhina Lemmon...
1. Chapter 1

Los ojos lunas soltaron otro par de lágrimas, una opresión vino a su pecho cuando Shizune la enfermera que asistía su parto le puso en sus brazos al recién nacido, Hinata entreabrió sus labios sintiéndose por primera vez aliviada, el llanto enérgico la hizo acurrucar al pequeño con amor y maternalmente, algo que pensó que sería incapaz de darle, pero ahora que veía ese indicio de pelo azabache, esos rasgos regordetes pero a la misma vez finos, lo sabía... lo sabía, sollozó emocionada aferrándose más al recién nacido llenándolo de besos, sintiéndose por primera vez en un largo tiempo completa, "Dios no pudo ser tan malo, me permitió convertirme en madre con Sasuke, mi gran amor, mi gran secreto"

 _FLASHBACK_

 _8 años atrás..._

 _El pequeño cuarto del conserje de la preparatoria albergaba a un par de adolescentes de 16 años, la chica acorralada en una esquina jadeaba nerviosa, el azabache que la había atrapado con su cuerpo metió una de sus rodillas entre las piernas femeninas, escuchar otro jadeó por su acción lo hizo sonreír ladinamente._

 _-Sasuke kun, detente—Pidió pero su voz teñida de deseo no se dejó ver contundente._

 _-Hina—La voz ronca masculina en el oído femenino la hizo estremecer, él le dio la vuelta haciendo que se hincara en una montaña de ropa olvidada en una mesa pequeña que les permitió a sus sexos encontrarse a una misma altura._

 _-Sasuke no—Dijo nerviosa al sentir el miembro masculino entre su trasero por encima de su braga de algodón blanco, aunque ambos se encontraran vestidos la dureza de su acompañante era extrema._

 _-¿Por qué Hina? También lo deseas—Le dijo el chico atreviéndose a colar su mano derecha por debajo de la falda para posarla encima de la intimidad de la chica que se sonrojó en supremacía y mordió su labio inferior para evitar soltar algún sonido vergonzoso por la caricias—Estás mojada, puedo sentirlo—Le susurró, la mano izquierda que se había posado en la cadera femenina ascendió lentamente hasta llegar a uno de los pechos atrapándolo en una tierna caricia—Me vuelves loco ¿lo sabes?_

 _La peliazul solo asintió, y él soltó una leve risilla nerviosa._

 _-Pe-pero..._

 _-Espero hacer lo mismo contigo—Sasuke la interrumpió bajando a besar su cuello, ella volvió a estremecerse olvidando lo que iba a decir sin embargo el ruido de la cremallera descendiendo la volvió al presente._

 _-N-No—Dio un brinco inesperado, escapando del azabache que la miraba algo decepcionado—Lo siento, no estoy lista—Dijo mirando el lugar, ese no era un lugar para perder su virginidad, además no llevaba más de un mes saliendo con Uchiha Sasuke, el chico más popular del colegio, en algún momento al haber compartido varios años de estudios previos llegó a pensar que él no poseía un corazón, era tan frío y distante con sus admiradoras, que hasta llegó a darle miedo._

 _Sasuke después de resoplar y volver a subir su cremallera se sentó en el lugarcito donde Hinata había estado hincada anteriormente, la observó detenidamente, encontrándose a la chica más guapa para él, su largo cabello azulino llegándole a la cintura, su falda escolar azul a media pierna, las calcetas azules escolares arriba de la rodilla, la camisa un tanto desacomodada la notó nerviosa con sus manos en medio de sus pechos, temerosa por habérsele negado, no pudo evitarlo y sonrió ladinamente captando como la ojiluna fruncía el ceño sin comprenderlo._

 _-Mi verga está completamente dura... pero al menos ¿podrías darme algunos besos?—Hinata entreabrió sus labios sorprendida, aún le asombraba que el moreno fuera tan descarado en ocasiones, él era considerado inteligente, discreto y serio, jamás pensó que pudiera tener un vocabulario de esa magnitud, pero lo que no sabía es que con ella Sasuke se sentía liberado, se sentía él._

 _-Sasuke kun—Murmuró dando pasos inseguros, una vez que estuvo frente a él fue atrapada por la cintura obligándose a meterse entre las piernas masculinas._

 _-¿Sabes? ...—Sasuke guardó silencio perdiéndose en los ojos lunas, la amaba, hacía tiempo de eso, desde pequeños la notó, le daba curiosidad su extrema timidez y su bondad, después para su mala suerte fue la única chica que no lo acosó, él espero paciente a que ella viniera como las demás para darle una respuesta afirmativa pero jamás lo hizo, así que cuando escuchó a otros chicos en la cafetería planear acercarse a la Hyuuga, lo supo, no dejaría que nadie se la quitara... y ahora la tenía ahí, era su novia y quería absolutamente todo con ella—Quiero casarme contigo._

 _Vio a Hinata esbozar una sonrisa y fue evidente que creyó que soltaba esa frase para tener sexo._

 _-No, Hinata—Siguió hablando—Es verdad, en verdad me gustas mucho, quiero estar siempre contigo—Esta vez la peliazul lo miró aturdida y lo abrazó con fuerza, él hizo una mueca dolorosa al sentirla tan cerca de su miembro._

 _-Te amo Sasuke kun._

 _-Lo sé y yo... también._

 _2 años después..._

 _-Te amo—Escuchar a Sasuke decirle eso la hizo estremecer, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Era la ceremonia de graduación y ellos estaban encerrados en los baños femeninos, olvidó ese detalle cuando las manos masculinas se colaron debajo de la blusa y el sostén atrapando sus pechos, jadeó sin poder evitarlo—Me encantan Hina._

 _-Sasuke kun—Soltó apenada— ¿Cuándo me dejaras hacerte mía?_

 _-Soy tuya—Tan pronto como lo dijo se arrepintió el moreno soltó sus pechos dejándola insatisfecha, quería que mamara de ellos o siguiera tocándolos pero aún con el tiempo que llevaban juntos o cuántas veces él lo había hecho sus labios aún se cerraban incapaces de hacerle tal petición... pero en vez de eso Sasuke acarició su intimidad haciéndola respingar._

 _-Sabes a lo que me refiero mi amor—Dijo tras hacer a un lado sus bragas de algodón azules y acariciar su intimidad con sus dedos, de pronto Hinata soltó el aire al sentir como era invadida por uno._

 _-Sasuke—Gimió el nombre sin ser consciente, el nombrado se puso aún más duro._

 _-Vamos a hacerlo Hina, déjame poseerte, marcarte—Introdujo dos dedos._

 _Hinata buscó la cara de su amado y asintió._

 _-Pero no aquí... debemos ir a la ceremonia... por la noche ¿sí?—Su cara roja y asustada lo hizo sonreír._

 _-Perfecto—Acordó liberándola de sus dedos, ella no pudo evitar bufar decepcionada robándose una risa de su acompañante—Por la noche te haré venirte—Le dijo dándole un rápido beso fugaz—Saldré primero—Dijo dirigiéndose a la salida sin voltear a verla._

 _Mordió su labio inferior consciente de lo que había aceptado, pero quería mucho más y sabía que Sasuke lo necesitaba ya lo había hecho esperar demasiado, esa noche serían uno sólo, sonrió nerviosa y la puerta se abrió abruptamente._

 _-Hinata—La voz helada y furiosa la hizo saltar y palidecer, su padre estaba ahí de pie mirándola severamente, sólo lo supo... esa noche no llegaría._

 _-¿Qué pasó?—Ver a Sasuke frente a ella después de dos semanas, la hizo temblar—He intentado comunicarme contigo, estaba muy preocupado—Hinata apretó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta mirando los pasillos de la universidad donde se suponía que se iba a inscribir acción que ya no se llevaría, tras ver el folder en las manos de Sasuke supo que él ya lo había hecho._

 _-Lo siento, me quedé sin celular._

 _-¿Qué tienes?—Le preguntó al notarla fría y distante, los ojos lunas lo buscaron y se humedecieron, respiró nerviosa y quizás dándose valor para hablar rompió el contacto visual._

 _-Lo siento Sasuke kun... pero me he dado cuenta de algo._

 _-Mmph—Soltó hosco sin comprenderla._

 _-Yo no siento nada por ti.—Ver el rostro pasmado del azabache la rompió, ahogó el nudo en la garganta y luchó para no derramar su propio llanto, Ko el hombre de seguridad de su padre la estaba vigilando y además de eso, no iba a poner en peligro los sueños de Sasuke, Hiashi, su padre era un hombre importante en Japón, era inmensamente rico, su fortuna era invaluable, Sasuke era alguien más de la clase media-baja, si su padre se lo proponía su amado no sería admitido en ninguna universidad así sus notas fueran altas, le cortaría sus alas hasta destruirlo._

 _-¿Bromeas?—Incrédulo y ofuscado soltó._

 _-No—Soltó decidida, ya había llorado mucho desde que su padre descubrió que se encerró en el cuarto del intendente con él, al minuto siguiente Hiashi ya tenía toda la información respecto a la vida de Uchiha Sasuke en la pantalla de su celular; ahora tenía que ser fuerte por él, ella lo amaba de verdad no sería una piedra en su camino— ¿No te das cuenta? Tú y yo no somos iguales... he decidido ir a otra universidad, una privada... y tú no cubres mis expectativas—Ver su cara pasmada, no le sorprendió sabía bien lo que estaba diciendo, Fugaku el padre del azabache solía compararlo con su hermano y decirle que no cubría sus expectativas._

 _Los ojos lunas se abrieron con supremacía cuando fue atacada por los labios del moreno, por un instante no supo que hacer casi dejándose llevar por ese beso pero Ko observaba, tenía que hacerlo, juntando todas sus fuerzas lo alejó de ella y trató de poner cara de indignada, con el dolor que sentía sabía que al menos debía verse asqueada._

 _-No... yo en verdad no te amo, lamento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo... pero eras lo mejorcito que había en el colegio—Dijo dándose la vuelta no pudiendo contener más sus lágrimas comenzando a alejarse del Uchiha que no podía creerlo._

 _4 años después._

 _Hinata miró con nostalgia aquellos mensajes en su Facebook, habían escaseado, volviéndose nulos en el último año, en un inicio los recibía constantemente, demostrándole el dolor de su amado, pidiéndole que volviera que le explicara, después vio la rabia incluso insultándola, quizás ebrio, porque al instante decía cuánto la amaba; algunas veces lo miró de lejos, notando a un hombre frío y más grosero que antes, sabía que no tenía derecho a expiarlo pero lo necesitaba y las cosas se habían calmado un poco en su mansión... aunque no lo demasiado, su corazón se encontraba oprimido su padre había decidido que ella tenía que casarse con el hijo de una importante familia de apellido Uzumaki, el hombre en sí no le desagradaba, era guapo pero amaba a Sasuke, pronto se casaría y ella no quería eso, quería al Uchiha, así que mandó todo al demonio verlo entrar a un bar acompañado de sus últimos amigos le dio un empujón._

 _Una vez dentro tembló buscando el pelo naranja de uno de ellos, así seguramente lo encontraría y lo hizo. Guardó su inseguridad y caminó lo más decidida posible, logrando su objetivo, el azabache la miró, Hinata no demostró que tambaleó cuando la mirada oscura reflejó odio y aversión, se sentó en la barra esperando que la buscara, más no lo obtuvo, al poco se dio cuenta que él abandonaba el bar, sintiéndose abatida._

 _"_ _¿Qué pretendía?" Se cuestionó al poco tiempo, ahogando y enjugando las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos lunas, lo había dejado, lo ignoró... era obvia su respuesta._

 _1 año después._

 _Hinata, Sasuke pensó el nombre tensando la mandíbula, hace ya un año que había vuelto aparecer en su vida, y no había mes que no se la topara al menos una sola vez, pareciera que ella lo siguiera pero no podía ser verdad, aún recordaba cuando lo dejó, nunca en su vida se había sentido más miserable, nunca vio a la Hyuuga como una interesada, ella tenía todo, pero después de todo la ojiluna cuidaba sus intereses y él no tenía nada, sólo se había divertido con él... y él como estúpido le brindó su corazón, le mostró un lado cursi, la trató como una princesa._

 _-Mierda—Soltó frustrado, queriendo olvidar ese estúpido coctel al que tuvo que asistir, miró hacia todos lados la gente empezaba a marcharse, el lujoso salón del hotel empezaba a hacerse grande y decidió que podía ir a su casa ahora, caminó por un largo pasillo que lo llevaría al lobby, pero antes de salir escuchó una voz que lo paralizó._

 _-Sasuke kun—Cerró sus orbes negras y por un momento dudó en qué hacer, pero después de dibujar una sonrisa altanera se giró._

 _-Hyuuga Hinata—Soltó neutral, ella se estremeció al volver escucharlo nombrarla— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?—Cuestionó cortés no porque quisiera hacerlo, en los últimos años se había convertido en un hijo de puta pero no le demostraría que lo había desgarrado y ella después de todo era Hyuuga, la hija de Hiashi, un hombre imponente en los negocios no podía darse el lujo de ser grosero con ella._

 _Hinata sintió una desolación al ver que él quería irse ya, fue evidente que su presencia le incomodaba y optaba por tratarla educadamente como cualquier otra persona haría solo por ser hija de Hyuuga Hiashi._

 _-Y-Yo—Se odió su tartamudeó volvió, pero agradeció puesto que él la miró esta vez con intriga._

 _-La futura heredera de un imperio como el de tu padre, debería ser una mujer segura—Soltó sin poder evitarlo—Tienes suerte que yo no sea un hombre de negocios de otra manera dejarías muy mala impresión._

 _Hinata se encogió, pero esbozó una sonrisa falsa._

 _-Nunca he sido buena en eso._

 _-Mmmph—Soltó demostrándole que quería marcharse y al mismo tiempo dándole la razón._

 _-¿Podrías acompañarme?—Le preguntó nerviosa, él entrecerró los ojos, ella no esperó su respuesta y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo, Sasuke dudó pero la siguió sin poder evitarlo._

 _El ceño masculino se frunció al darse cuenta que habían llegado a una habitación._

 _-¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

 _-Bien...—Dudó por un momento—Sasuke kun, quiero hacerlo contigo—Sin preámbulos lo soltó, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, agachó la mirada apretando sus puños... ella debía darle su virginidad a él, solo a él... tenía que ser así, sería su última oportunidad, lo siguió durante un año y finalmente la última noche antes de su boda su ocasión se presentó._

 _Sasuke sonrió ladinamente, enojado, ¿qué se creía esa chiquilla caprichosa?_

 _-¿Quieres ver que se siente hacerlo con alguien que no sea de tu clase?—Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y negó ofuscada, al notar la molestia en su voz—Vaya, vaya ¿entonces quieres cogerte a tu primer novio? ¿Mejoró mi aspecto físico y quieres tenerlo ahora?—Preguntó en un inicio sarcástico y luego furioso, estaba consciente que su cuerpo se había desarrollado, se había hecho adicto al ejercicio y reconocía que ella lucía mucho más hermosa que hace años._

 _-Yo te quiero...—Hinata soltó aquello que la quemaba, él la miró enojado, haciéndola callar._

 _-Quieres que te cojan duro ¿no? Seguramente los príncipes de tu clase no lo hacen de esa manera—Dijo deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata, comenzando a sacarse el saco._

 _Hinata jaló aire nerviosa ¿debería aclararle que sería su primera vez? ¿Calmarlo? Explicarle, era evidente lo furioso que se encontraba, sus pensamientos le llevaron más de lo esperado, los botones de su blusa costosa rodaron por la habitación, emitió un pequeño gritito por la sorpresa, él había hecho eso, le sacó de manera brusca la prenda lila de tela fina y lo mismo hizo con su sostén._

 _-Si quieres que te cojan de verdad, eso tendrás—Sasuke dijo, se dio cuenta que había sido buena idea desnudarse completamente mientras la Hyuga estaba absorta en sus pensamientos._

 _-Espera—Ignoró el comentario sacándole la falda y con ella las bragas, sonrió de malicia, ya no eran bragas de niña, ahora eran de encaje y sexys._

 _La tiró en la cama y se puso sobre ella, la sentía temblando y los ojos lunas implorantes, la besó... la besó como necesitaba, rudo, violento, tierno, se pudo haber terminado los labios de la chica, su lengua volvió a cada rincón de esa dulce boca y puso a su miembro buscar esa entrada, sabía que eso era un capricho, pero le importó poco, la necesitaba una sola vez, la haría suya y se olvidaría de eso igual que ella, seguiría con su odiosa vida, pero al menos la tendría una vez, la embistió profundo, brusco..._

 _-Tranquila ¿nunca te habían metido una buena polla?—Le susurró al oído al escucharla gritar y tensarse, saliendo y volviendo a introducirse de la misma manera._

 _-Sasuke, no—Le pidió pero él no entendió, pegó ambas mejillas encontrándose con una lágrima, ese acto lo descolocó ¿la hizo llorar? ¿Por qué? Estaba húmeda, no era para tanto incluso se lubricó más con la primera estocada._

 _Miró su unió y salió de ella que se aferraba a sus bíceps cerrando sus ojos tratando de canalizar sus sentimientos y dolores, frunció su ceño al encontrar su miembro manchado de sangre y escuchar sus leves quejidos, su inusual estrechez, Hinata lo abrazó por el cuello obligándolo a perder su objetivo de vista, la chica temblaba pero se aferraba a él._

 _-¿Qué significa esto?—Quiso entender quedándose quieto, pero ella no le respondió así que después de un rato deshizo aquel abrazo obligándola a verlo — ¿Por qué lloras?—Verla así lo turbaba, ella siempre sería la mujer que amaba._

 _Ella negó avergonzada, de esa manera no soñó que sería su primera vez, le dolía demasiado, fue terrible, lo quería fuera porque le ardía, dolía, todo se nubló; pero lo necesitaba, quería esa unión, conectarse a él una sola vez._

 _-¿Qué es esto?—Dijo elevándose dispuesto a terminar eso, no entendía nada y estaba perdiendo la paciencia creyendo que la Hyuuga solo buscaba confundirlo, jugar nuevamente con él._

 _-¡No!—Hinata lo siguió abrazándolo impidiendo que abandonara su unión—Hazme tuya Sasuke kun, hazme tu mujer... ¿Ya no quieres casarte conmigo?_

 _-No digas tonterías eso fue cosas de niños—Soltó molesto, Hinata sonrió amargamente, aceptando que era evidente, además era lo mejor, ella se casaría al día siguiente._

 _-Bien... pero entonces ¿podemos hacerlo una vez?—Sasuke miró a una niña, a esa niña de la cual se enamoró, sentía que algo escondía._

 _-No hasta que me digas a qué se debe esta mierda—Hinata sonrió y lo miró a los ojos, incluso había extrañado sus malas palabras._

 _-Te amo y solo quiero estar contigo aunque sea una vez—Reveló, Sasuke la miró y se perdió en esos ojos lunas y perdió su voluntad, salió lentamente y ella se quejó, entró igual de lento y la miró contraer su ceño adolorida._

 _-¿Eras virgen?—Preguntó aun moviéndose delicadamente, esperaba escuchar un no, lo necesitaba porque necesitaba razones lógicas y no toda esa extraña situación._

 _-Si, pero estoy bien._

 _Sasuke se levantó mirando los ojos lunas buscando mentira, pero no había nada en ellos._

 _-¿Por qué?—Quiso entender._

 _-Te amo, debías ser tú—El corazón del moreno se alocó, ahora tenían 23, él no esperó tanto por ella aun amándola ¿qué sucedía?_

 _-¿Me amas?—Preguntó emocionado, aunque si demostrarlo, Hinata asintió no podía negarlo._

 _La besó, ya no podía decirle que la amaba, ya no, no porque no lo sintiera sino porque estaba lastimado, roto... lo único que pudo hacer fue penetrarla con delicadeza, hacerla suya suavemente, escuchando poco a poco como cobraban vida sus gemidos, empezando a introducir su falo en aquel lugar apretado y húmedo más enérgicamente nuevamente, haciéndola incluso gritar de placer, culminando en un fuerte orgasmo por ambas partes._

 _No tuvo idea de cuántas veces la hizo suya, probó todas las posiciones que pasaron por su mente, se apretó a la caderas femeninas y su miembro estaba en la vagina de la peliazul entrando y saliendo constantemente, finalmente el sueño los venció cerca de la madrugada._

 _Unos toques en la puerta los hizo despertar, Hinata abrió sus ojos lunas y miró a un serio Sasuke que la observaba dormir hace unos minutos, sus mejillas se colorearon al entender que la modista o la maquillista debía llamarle._

 _-Explícame, si me amas ¿por qué tanta mierda?_

 _Entreabrió sus labios sin saber que decir, no debió tomar unos tragos de más, había hablado de más la noche pasada, cerró sus orbes lunas frustrada y los golpes volvieron a repetirse._

 _-Hinata-chan, ¡vamos mujer debemos empezar a arreglarte, hoy es el día de tu boda!_

 _El rostro de Sasuke se contrajo, la rabia lo invadió y sin que ella pudiera reaccionar había recibido una fuerte estocada, que la hizo gritar._

 _-Buscabas tú noche de soltera ¿eh? Puta—Hinata soltó unas lágrimas._

 _-Detente, por favor—Le pidió jadeante, resintiendo esa entrega, jadeando y llorando asustada._

 _-¡Hinata! ¿Te encuentras bien?—La voz volvió a escucharse aunque preocupada, Sasuke jadeaba en el oído de la peliazul, dándole enérgicas estocadas y ella sollozaba soportándolas, más preocupada de los sentimientos del moreno, lo vio descomponerse nuevamente, lo supo volvió a herirlo ¿por qué no fue más fuerte? ¿Por qué durmió a su lado?_

 _Escuchó el gemido del moreno sintiendo ese líquido que demostraba la fertilidad del Uchiha invadirla, sollozó esta vez._

 _-Lo siento—Dijo aun con lágrimas en los ojos—Quería saber si cometía un error al casarme—Mintió—Quería ver si sentía algo por ti—Más mentiras—Observar la sonrisa ladina, la pasmó._

 _-Como sea—Comenzó a vestirse—Es normal que la gente como tú utilice a las demás personas, buen matrimonio—Dijo abriendo la puerta dejando a una castaña de nombre Ten-Ten sorprendida, siendo obvio lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, pero no del todo las lágrimas amargas de la ojiluna._

 _FIN DEL FLASBACK_

Acarició la regordeta mejilla del bebé, aún incrédula, negó al darse cuenta que erró al creer que ese bebé era de Naruto, tanto que había repudiado convertirse en madre porque no sería con Sasuke y ahora aquellos ojos negros le decían que su padre era el amor de su vida, su gran secreto... aunque muriera por contarle a Sasuke que habían sido padres era algo que no ocurriría, después de todo lo lastimó, él seguramente esta vez no la escucharía, además después de regresar de su luna de miel se enteró que se fue del país no había manera de localizarlo, de esa manera, ella seguiría siendo la esposa de Uzumaki Naruto y su bebé llevaría un apellido que no le correspondía y aunque no tuviera rasgos Uzumaki, nadie se atrevería a dudar de ella.

Y lo más importante estaba segura que Sasuke se encontraría a salvo, lejos de su padre, lejos de ella que con su amor le causaba daño, podía meterlo en problemas sólo por ser hija de Hiashi Hyuuga, ese hombre imponente que con un solo dedo podía decidir el curso de la vida de cualquier persona.

FIN

 **Hola nenucas! de nuevo una historia con un final no muy feliz, me inspire en una escena de la peli tengo ganas de ti (creo se llama así, la secuela de tres metros sobre el cielo), esa donde babi busca a H para comprobar si siente algo por él... saludos, nos vemos la próxima!**


	2. 2

Las calles de New York para el Uchiha eran aburridas, había pasado los últimos 17 años viviendo ahí, su vida después de todo era una maldita rutina que comenzaba con su despertar, desayuno consistente en una taza de café sumamente cargada, ir al trabajo, almuerzar en un restaurant cercano, salir del trabajo y regresar a su hogar para ir una o dos horas al gym, quizás salir a tomar alguna copa y terminar en su apartamento con Karin, la mujer que había sido su pareja en los últimos casi 10 años, no la amaba, claro que no, después de Hinata ya no podía amar, para bien o para mal ella se había quedado su corazón y ya no había vuelta atrás, la pelirroja se conformaba con tener su cuerpo y ese trato era bueno para él.

Así que ese día mientras caminaba "disfrutando" de su mañana sabatina, no prestó atención en la gente que solía ver y se desvanecía una vez que la dejaba atrás, tenía un rumbo fijo una cafetería que acababa de inaugurar Karin, iría solo porque le había prometido un café impresionante de otra manera no estaría desperdiciando su mañana, al llegar al lugar se sorprendió, se encontraba medianamente lleno algo novedoso para un lugar recién abierto en una ciudad tan grande, miró hacia la barra esperando encontrar a su pareja pero solo vio a un par de cajeras, se sentó decidido a enviarle un texto sin prestar atención en los demás comensales y enfrascándose en su bandeja de correos.

Pasado diez minutos la pelirroja salió de la cocina miró hacia una mesa en específico, justamente a lado de la de Sasuke, captó a los dos adolescentes: un azabache y otro castaño con tatuajes en las mejillas en forma de espiral, ellos habían arribado hace más de media hora y seguían platicando animadamente, corroboró no tener alguna lágrima en sus ojos y tras una gran exhalación se encaminó con furia hasta el Uchiha.

Sasuke no levantó su mirada tras reconocerla por la típica fragancia de la chica, sólo siguió en el celular contestando un importante e-mail.

-¿Hasta cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-¿Qué?—Respondió seco y no comprendiendo porque la pelirroja tenía la voz alterada, presionó el botón de enviar y levantó las oscuras orbes para enfocarla.

-Por eso no quieres tener hijos verdad—Se notaba que la Uzumaki quería gritar pero se estaba conteniendo para no hacer un escándalo y eso llamó la atención del Uchiha.

Él bufó contrariado, creyendo que una nueva discusión se avecinaba, estaba cansado de decirle a la pelirroja que no deseaba tener hijos, simplemente no se imaginaba levantándose por la mañana a cambiar un pañal oloroso a mierda o dar un biberón, eso no era lo suyo, pero ella lo deseaba, quizás era mejor terminar de una vez por todas y hacerla seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

-Sabes Karin, que eso es algo que tú deseas y yo no te lo daré... será mejor que dejemos esto aquí, así podrás encontrar a alguien que te llene de hijos como quieres.

-Imbécil—Masculló la chica de gafas frente a él y en su cara se leyó la ironía, ella no sabía si soltarse a reír o llorar—Ahora me dejas, me pregunto el por qué—Soltó con sarcasmo—Serás que te has traído a tu esposa e hijo de Japón—Sasuke arqueó una ceja, decidiendo que se había terminado de volver loca.

-No sé de qué hablas y será mejor que cuando te tranquilices hablemos.

-¿Huyes? No te atrevas a levantarte o haré un maldito escandalo—Amenazó y el Uchiha sonrió ladinamente con presunción.

-Este es tu negocio, eres tú la que perdería—Le respondió burlesco pero llevándose ambas manos al mentón divertido.

-¿Eso crees maldito? –Dijo al señalar una mesa que el azabache no se molestó en mirar—Supongo que si tu hijito se entera que tu amante te hace un escándalo no te irá bien.

-¿Qué mierda dices Karin?—Soltó hosco, la Uzumaki definitivamente se había vuelto loca.

-El mundo es pequeño después de todo Sasuke, de todos los malditos lugares a donde pudo ir tu estúpido crio se le ocurrió venir aquí, justo aquí—Se quejó derramando sus lágrimas dolida, Sasuke volvió a arquear su ceja sin embargo esta vez sí se atrevió a mirar donde la Uzumaki minutos antes le señaló.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al enfocar a lo que podría ser su doble en sus años de joven, aunque sin duda alguna mejor escupido, finos y masculinos rasgos se veían en ese adolescente que conversaba animado con otro regordete aunque en japonés y no en inglés.

-Bastardo—Escupió Karin al notar su sorpresa—Quizás debería gritar para que se caiga todo el maldito teatro de una vez—Sasuke negó ofuscado del parecido y sin comprender como eso era posible.

-Karin yo no tengo hijos—Murmuró aun mirando hasta la otra mesa, la sonrisa de ese chico le recordó a una aunque el sonido que emitió sin duda alguna lo devolvió a la persona, Hinata, negó más que ofuscado—Mierda—Soltó abrumado de recordarla, luchaba día a día para no hacerlo no podía recaer en eso.

-¿Y qué me vas a decir que ese crío se parece a ti por arte de magia?

-No tengo una explicación—Le dijo finalmente viéndola a los ojos rojos y llorosos de la mujer frente a él.

-Mierda Sasuke, me hubieras dicho desde el inicio que yo no era la única, me hubieras dejado decidir si quería ser la otra, ¿la dejaras? ¿Qué soy yo y que es ella?

-¡Cállate!—Gritó harto llamando la atención de algunos comensales y empleados del lugar e incluso del adolescente castaño japonés que miró al hombre asombrado y después a su amigo que tomaba su café sin inmutarse—No tengo una maldita idea de porque se parece a mí pero no tengo a nadie más que tú—Le explicó no queriendo perder a esa única persona que había tenido los últimos años, quizás por miedo, terror a recaer en los recuerdos de la peliazul—Menos un hijo.

-Entonces él hablará—Deliberó al ponerse de pie y caminar rápidamente a la mesa continua golpeando esta con sus dos manos, llamando la atención de ambos adolescentes que la miraron sorprendidos, era la misma mujer que los había atendido al llegar, ya no miraba a Uzumaki Neji con asombro, ahora se veía molesta y demasiado.

-¿Dónde está tu madre y padre?—Karin le preguntó directo a Neji, el adolescente volteó a ver al castaño que tenía cara seria.

-¿Algún problema?—Cuestionó el azabache a su mayor sin comprender la actitud extraña de esta.

-Karin—La presencia del adulto que llegó a tomar a la pelirroja de los hombros, asombró al azabache que enfrentaba hace un momento, el duelo de miradas, la sorpresa en el rostro fue obvia, su entrecejo se juntó intentando descifrar como ese hombre mayor lucía tan como él.

-¡Déjame!—Karin forcejeó con Sasuke—Quiero que me diga la verdad que todo salga a la luz, dime anda ¿dónde demonios está tu madre? ¿Dónde la dejaron? –Cuestionó con mofa y al borde del llanto nuevamente sin importarle el espectáculo que daba.

Neji volteó a ver a Chou, su compañero frente a él, ambos sorprendidos y sin saber cómo actuar finalmente el castaño más tranquilo sacó un billete de 50 dólares y lo depositó en la mesa, ese simple gesto fue entendido por Neji que se levantó tras él.

-No te vayas, ¿no vas a saludar a papá?—Karin volvió a soltar desesperada, concluyendo que padre e hijo eran iguales de infelices.

-Ya te dije que no es mi hijo—Le gruñó Sasuke en el oído.

Pero ambos adolescentes siguieron su camino un tanto exaltados por lo recién vivido al parecer su primera salida para conocer New York había sido un total fracaso y no por su inglés escaso o mala pronunciación al ser asiáticos, sino por aquella escena, ninguno de los dos se atrevían a cruzar palabra alguna, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, para Chou era más que extraño si no fuera porque conocía a Uzumaki Naruto el padre de Neji, él juraría que el tipo de la cafetería era su verdadero padre, eran tan similares, ese hombre azabache era japonés se le notaba a kilómetros y aunque ya no tenía el raro acento al hablar su acento no era del todo americano. Para Neji, él no sabía ni siquiera por dónde empezar a ordenar sus pensamientos, nada tenía lógica.

Sasuke llevó a Karin a la pequeña oficina de la cafetería para calmar el tumulto que se causó tras su escándalo.

-¿Estás loca quieres arruinar tu negocio?—Le soltó aun confundido por todo lo recién vivido.

-¿Es lo único que te importa?

-Deberías preocuparte tú—Soltó seco.

-Eso es lo de menos cuando acabo de enterarme que mi hombre, más bien el que creía mi hombre tiene un crío... y si lo tiene debe tener una mujer.

-Karin, eso es imposible—Soltó cansino.

-¿Seguirás con eso? Por favor es un japonés como tú, habla el japonés como tú, es igual a ti, debe ser tuyo no hay dos personas tan similares así de la nada—Soltó en un mar de llanto, el moreno miró a todos lados en búsqueda de una respuesta.

-No lo entiendo—Finalmente habló, los sollozos de la pelirroja aún se escuchaban—Yo no tengo hijos, siempre me cuide y en cualquier caso si fuera mío es lógico que la madre me hubiera buscado y eso no pasó, no sé de donde salió pero no puede ser mío—Habló dándose por vencido, nunca solía abrirse tanto pero él mismo necesitaba una maldita explicación.

Los ojos rojos se posaron en él mirándolo aturdida pero empezando a confiar en él. Unos toquecitos en la puerta rompió el momento.

-Adelante—Karin se secó las lágrimas con las manos y una mesera de pelo rubio entró al lugar.

-Karin los chicos que se fueron olvidaron esta cartera en la mesa—La nombrada asintió tomándola y mirándola fijamente, la mujer se retiró dejándolos solos.

Karin enseguida abrió la cartera en búsqueda de la ID, volviendo a sonreír satisfecha.

-Es cierto—Murmuró, Sasuke la miró cansino—Él se llama Uzumaki Neji—Dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Sasuke se petrificó y el pasado lo golpeó con fuerza, no podía ser tanta coincidencia que el chico idéntico a él llevara el nombre del hermano fallecido y el apellido del esposo de Hinata.

-¿Sasuke?—Ella lo llamó asustada al ver su extraño actuar.

-Mierda—Gruñó al ponerse de pie y salir corriendo.

-¡Sasuke!—Lo llamó contrariada pero sin poder detenerlo.

El Uchiha salió a la calle sin embargo correr en una dirección y otra no sirvió de nada, el chico pudo haber tomado tantos caminos, se detuvo tomando sus rodillas justamente en la puerta de la cafetería.

-Sasuke—Karin lo llamó tras verlo sudoroso y agitado, yendo a su encuentro—¿Lo conoces?—Cuestionó con miedo.

-Es lo que quiero averiguar— Confesó amargo, ella se mordió el labio temerosa ante actitud del moreno.

La desconcertaba puesto que en todos los años juntos jamás lo vio tan transparente como hasta ahora.

-Vamos adentro, debes descansar—Dijo insegura y el azabache al encontrarse en peor estado se dejó guiar.

-¿Qué pasa?—Se atrevió a cuestionar pero en ese mismo instante los dos chicos entraron al lugar.

Las oscuras orbes de Sasuke se perdieron en las del menor que con un leve rubor en las mejillas intentó liberarse de la inspección e ir a la recepción, desde donde se encontraba se veía que la mesa ya había sido limpiada, así que esperaba que su cartera se encontrara en la caja.

-Tú—Sasuke lo llamó haciendo que ambos adolescentes se congelaran, e incluso Karin se incomodó—¿T-Tú madre es Hyuga Hinata?—Karin miró a Sasuke sintiendo que su pecho se desgarraba, el menor frunció su ceja derecha y asintió quedamente.

El Uchiha se puso blanco y empezó a sudar, recordando esa noche donde convirtió a Hinata en mujer, haciéndola mujer para otro, su respiración se hizo superficial dejando que cada imagen se colara en cámara lenta en su mente, si, había una mujer con la cual no se cuidó... se rompieron entonces las mediocres suturas de los trozos de su corazón.

-¿Sasuke?—Karin lo llamó consternada de su extraño actuar queriéndose negar a lo que era más que obvio.

-¿D-dónde es-esta ella?—El imponente Uchiha se encontró tartamudeando al cuestionarlo apenas con un hilo de voz, Karin sollozó llevándose las manos a la boca, entendiéndolo.

-¿La conoce?—El muchacho preguntó con duda, la situación era extraña pero él tenía curiosidad, ese hombre era tan parecido a él y conocía a su madre.

-¿Dónde está?—Pudo cuestionar recuperando el control.

-En casa—Respondió sincero y escueto— ¿Quién es usted?—Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y chasqueó la lengua, sin entender lo que sentía.

¿Acaso era furia? Era muy similar sin duda alguna.

-Maldita—Susurró dejando que la ira lo envolviera aún así Neji pudo escucharlo –Uchiha Sasuke—Respondió recuperándose completamente, posando su estoico rostro, aunque por dentro todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos se encontraban turbios.

-Uzumaki Neji—Sasuke estuvo a punto de soltarse a reír, Hinata pisoteando nuevamente su ego, la rabia que consumió sus venas era más de lo que él pudo soportar, tanto así que no se dio cuenta cuando dio un fuerte puñetazo sobre la mesa destrozándola, sobresaltando a todos los presentes en esa cafetería.

-Vámonos—Chou le susurró a Neji, tomándolo del antebrazo, no era muy inteligente pero la situación era desconcertante y siendo turistas extranjeros lo mejor era no meterse en líos.

El Uchiha lo dejo pasar, no tenía sentido desquitarse con él o hablar de más, necesitaba calmarse.

La noche había caído en Nueva York, el departamento del Uchiha se encontraba medianamente iluminado por las luces amarillas de algunas lámparas, pero él se encontraba en la habitación aun ofuscado, no sabía qué maldito sentimiento predominaba en su cuerpo, pero creía que era la rabia.

Karin se encaminó hasta la habitación, después de que los adolescentes abandonaran la cafetería Sasuke se había marchado, cuando volvió a casa lo vio tan ausente y no se atrevió a cuestionarle nada, aunque moría por hacerlo, a estas alturas ya no podía permanecer en ese silencio asfixiante.

-Sasuke—Lo llamó sentándose en la cama en la cual se encontraba recostado boca abajo— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es él?

El Uchiha habitualmente no le hubiera respondido pero necesitaba vomitar toda esa verdad que lo abrumaba, procesarlo y aceptar su maldita realidad.

-Debe ser mi hijo porque de Uzumaki no tiene nada.

-¿Uzumaki?—Ella repitió recordando que el chico llevaba su mismo apellido, no prestó atención puesto que aunque ella tenía raíces japonesas tenía varias generaciones que vivieron en Estados Unidos, y cuando conoció el nombre del chico, no le importó, no era en ese momento lo que le interesaba—Pero no tienes hijos—Quiso negar, ahora necesitaba saberlo.

-Una sola vez me he enamorado—Confesó con sorna, sí se reía de sí mismo—Era un completo idiota y un niño, quizás por eso fue fácil darle mi corazón... yo la amé con todo, la cuidé como a nadie pero ella realmente no estaba enamorada de mí... fue lo que encontró para pasar el rato y después yo ya no era apto para esa niña rica.

-¿Niña rica?—Karin cuestionó con tristeza, lo veía afectado con solo recordarlo, ahora entendía la manía del moreno por hacerse de su pequeña fortuna.

-Así es... la muy zorra me buscó años después, me acosté con ella debió ser ahí... iba a casarse con un magnate de nombre Uzumaki Naruto, el muchacho lleva el nombre de un hermano de ella que falleció, Neji... y mírame es idéntico... todo concuerda—Confesó amargo.

La peliroja no supo si abrazarlo o dejarlo solo, le dolía enterarse de eso, ella lo amaba como a nadie de manera incondicional y aunque fuera grosero al referirse a esa mujer era obvio el dolor de sus recuerdos.

-Es una maldita—Bramó el moreno—No solo jugó conmigo, tuvo un hijo mío y jamás me lo dijo.

-Si está casada con un magnate como dices quizás no lo hizo por eso—Habló queriendo consolarlo, misma acción que la rompió, ella no conocía esa mujer pero la odiaba, y aun así viendo a su Uchiha destrozado por no tener el amor de la mujer en cuestión razonó fríamente el asunto.

Él la escuchó pero no la apoyó, sus labios se sellaron dejando que las horas transcurrieran y conforme a esto él tomó su decisión, al darse las cinco de la mañana se duchó enseguida comenzó a hacer su maleta, Karin adormilada lo observó.

-¿Te vas?

-Iré a arreglar todo.

-¿Qué harás?

-¿Tú que crees?—Regresó la pregunta.

-Sasuke—Susurró incapaz de detenerlo—Cuídate—Agregó sabiendo que no podía detenerlo.

Japón había cambiado para bien o para mal, la habitación de hotel que alquiló lo recibió al poco tiempo de arribar a ese país al ser de noche no estaba del todo seguro de dónde buscarla, así que tendría que visitar a Juugo, él sería su soporte.

Caminó por las calles de la ciudad y muchos recuerdos le golpearon de frente, había vivido mucho tiempo enamorado de Hinata y por ende hizo miles de cosas a su lado, era como si la ciudad estuviera impregnada de ellos y memorias. Pronto localizó el restaurant donde el pelinaranja lo citó y tal como previó su amigo ya se encontraba esperándolo en una mesa al aire libre.

-Sasuke—El ojiambar le saludó apenas lo distinguió con la mano en el aire, sin reflejar una gran emoción el Uchiha ni siquiera sacó las manos de los bolsillos, tomó asiento en una de las dos sillas restantes de la pequeña mesa circular de madera—Y bien ¿qué te ha hecho volver?

-Hinata—No quiso dar rodeos, necesitaba ir al grano, la sorpresa en su camarada fue instantánea y como tal se reflejó en su rostro—Necesito aclarar con ella un punto importante.

-¿Hinata, Uzumaki Hinata?—Sasuke siseó, no necesitaba que le recordara que pertenecía a otro hombre—No comprendo—Fue sincero—Hace años ustedes terminaron y ninguno de los dos se volvió a buscar.

-Error—Corrigió—Ella me buscó tiempo después—El pelinaranja arqueó una de sus cejas intrigado—Antes de casarse con el Uzumaki, lo relevante ahora es que quiero localizarla.

-Eso será fácil cualquiera sabe dónde se encuentra la mansión Uzumaki, el problema será que logres ser recibido... aunque quizás Temari pueda ayudarnos.

-Mmph—El moreno emitió en busca de explicación.

-Temari me dijo hace tiempo que Gaara su hermano estaba tratando a Hinata, no profundizó el tema y salió por mera casualidad—Explicó.

-¿Tratar de qué?

-Temari no me lo dijo pero de algún asunto psicológico, Gaara es psicólogo y por consiguiente tampoco habló mucho, no le convendría perder a una de sus mejores clientes pero Temari le ayuda como secretaria—Sasuke colocó su intensa mirada en su amigo suponiendo que algún amorío tendría con la mujer nombrada, no le importaba realmente el asunto que hubiera arrastrado a Hinata por ayuda psicológica, lo único que quería saber era cómo llegó a cometer tal vileza en su contra.

El pelinaranja sacó su móvil y comenzó una llamada, Sasuke no prestó atención al observar a la gente pasar muy cerca de ellos, con cada maldito minuto solo sentía que su ira incrementaba. Segundos después Juugo escribía en una libretita.

-Es la dirección de la mansión Uzumaki, la segunda es la dirección del consultorio de Gaara, estás de suerte, según Temari tiene cita en una hora así que quizás puedas interceptarla antes o después, dice que no suele llevar equipo de seguridad al buscar pasar desapercibida.

El moreno tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el volante del auto rentado, se encontraba estacionado frente al consultorio, el lugar se encontraba en una zona reconocida pero muy apenas y tenía una placa plateada que ofrecía los servicios de psicología con el nombre del Dr. en psicología Sabaku No Gaara, todo muy discreto, mientras pensaba en blasfemar sobre el medico una cabellera azulada apareció en la esquina de la cuadra.

El mundo del azabache se detuvo sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a hervir en su interior, conforme la fémina se acercaba miró con desprecio y lentitud como cada parte de ese magnífico cuerpo se encontraba conservado, realmente los años solo le habían sentado mejor, aunque llevaba unas gafas oscuras que le impedían ver los ojos lunas, sabía que era ella, elegante como siempre, su andar parecía el de una bailarina, portaba un vestido casual negro que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla realzando sus magníficas curvas, tan malditamente perfecta ante los ojos del Uchiha.

Hinata no se esperó que del auto descendiera su mayor fantasma del pasado, se detuvo en seco incrédula y en un acto inconsciente se abrazó a sí misma, ¿cuántas noches no se preguntó dónde él estaría? ¿Seguiría odiándola por creer que lo utilizó? Las respuestas que encontraban eran aún peores, y tras toparse con esa iracunda mirada llena de odio todos sus miedos se materializaron.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar—Hinata brincó asustada cuando él le tomó su delicado brazo con fuerza, un sofocó vino a su pecho rememorando malos recuerdos, empezó a temblar asustada, pero el Uchiha no hizo caso en nada, la guío sin delicadeza hasta el asiento del copiloto para con violencia arrojarla dentro.

Los ojos lunas se empaparon de lágrimas queriendo racionalizar que su mente le estaba causando estragos, ver al Uchiha rodear el auto la distrajo, su corazón latió con fuerza ignorando el temor que minutos antes la arropó, sus ojos miraron embelesada a ese perfecto hombre que ahora tomaba asiento a su lado y arrancaba el auto con innecesaria velocidad.

Hubo un gran silencio entre ambos, pudo haberse tornado incomodo al no ser que Hinata no podía creer estar sentada a lado del amor de su vida, ¿habría vuelto por ella? Se cuestionó aunque los años pasaron se dio cuenta que el moreno estaba furioso y luchaba con todo su ser para contenerse, ese descubrimiento la tensó, asustándola.

-¿Qué mierda vas a decirme?—Finalmente Sasuke exigió una respuesta.

Hinata que lo miraba tragó saliva nerviosa, no sabía que debía decirle o qué deseaba escuchar él, negó ofuscada y al punto del llanto, era más que obvio que no era una historia de amor.

Sasuke estacionó finalmente, había llegado a una calle lo bastante solitaria donde no se veía a ningún transeúnte y muy esporádicamente un automóvil.

-Vamos lady Hinata, sé que no apetece hablar con un lacayo, pero dado que los dos sabemos que de lady no tienes nada puedes empezar a contarme qué tanta mierda te pasó por la cabeza para creer que yo no merecía ni siquiera enterarme que había dejado descendencia, ¿o acaso es que tu magnifica sangre limpia la impureza de la mía? Tú no eres la virgen María así que los milagros no van contigo.

Hinata boqueó sorprendida, ¿cómo Sasuke sabía su secreto? Nadie más lo conocía a excepción de Naruto pero por razones distintas y desde el momento que se enteró que estaba encinta se lo hizo pagar cada día, empeorando después del nacimiento de Neji donde pudo descubrir la causa, tembló sin poder controlarlo, Sasuke la miró asqueado creyendo que era una mala actuación para afrontar la verdad.

-Habla porque te juro que no tengo ya paciencia—Urgió.

-Y-yo—Tartamudeó la peliazul—¿Cómo es qué lo sabes?—Cuestionó abrumada pensando que finalmente el rubio había cumplido su promesa, pero no podía ser así de otra manera él estaría muerto, no Naruto no podía saber que Sasuke era el padre.

-Las mentiras siempre salen a la luz—Respondió hosco.

-Es-escucha—Le pidió buscando a los ojos negros que rehusaron a su mirada, lastimándola pero ella entendía de sobra su actuar—Yo no sabía que era tuyo—Sasuke soltó una carcajada irónica—Viví mi embarazo asustada sin saber a quién pertenecía la paternidad—Reveló avergonzada, después de todo Naruto era su esposo y tuvo que entregarse a él.

-No me interesa tus detalles de golfa—Lanzó, Hinata agachó la mirada avergonzada y dolida.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?—Urgió sacando su celular, necesitaba localizar a Neji.

-¡Estás hablando conmigo!—Le debatió al arrancarle el celular de las manos.

-Necesito hablar con mi hijo—Le comunicó asustada—Necesito saber que está bien y que Naruto no le ha hecho nada.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y la mirada implorante de la ojiluna lo hizo chasquear la lengua, devolviendo el celular, veía a la mujer a su lado sumamente nerviosa y vio el alivió que la recorrió cuando del otro lado le respondieron la llamada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?—Las palabras de la ojiluna salieron entrecortadas, Neji viendo las fabulosas calles de Nueva York se limitó a responder un escueto "bien"—¿qué sucede, ha ocurrido algo extraño?—Hinata intentaba encontrar grietas que le produjeran peligros a esas dos personas que tanto amaba, no le importaba seguir soportando todo el dolor del cual era víctima si con ello podía salvarlas, "Algo bastante extraño, conocí a un hombre idéntico a mí y que te conoce... es bastante extraño", Hinata abrió sus ojos con supremacía mirando a Sasuke, ¿de esa manera se había enterado? Aunque no era la mejor manera lo prefería a que Naruto finalmente hubiera descubierto el verdadero padre de su hijo —Entiendo—Habló con voz temblorosa—Corazón, cuando volvamos a vernos lo hablaremos ¿vale? Pero con le comentes nada a Naruto—"No te preocupes madre no pensaba hacerlo, sé a la perfección que mi papá es demasiado celoso y se la pasa buscándome padres, ese es su único defecto", Hinata cerró los ojos al escuchar a su hijo y unas gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas—Corazón, hablaremos más tarde.—"¿Estás bien mamá?" escuchó a su ya no tan pequeño Neji y sonrió melancólicamente—Si, claro, solo tengo un poco de gripa, cuídate y disfruta tu viaje.

-¿Terminaste?—Sasuke le cuestionó con hastío—Eres demasiado egoísta para entender a los demás en tu maldito mundo solo existes tú y tus necesidades.

-Sasuke...

-No quiero escuchar mentiras así que no te esfuerces en dármelas, solo quiero decirte que pienso llevar esto hasta las últimas consecuencias, no tengo todo el maldito dinero que tiene tu asquerosa familia pero no voy a quedarme con la boca cerrada, voy a enlodarte a ti y a toda tu familia, haré que caiga tu intachable moralidad, todo se enteraran que tengo un hijo, porque quiero ese derecho.

Hinata hiperventiló y el aire escaseó en sus pulmones, era lo que menos necesitaba ya bastante tenía noche a noche con los maltratos y golpes de Naruto, si eso sucedía finalmente Uzumaki terminaría con su vida, eso no era lo relevante, sino que su hijo terminaría perjudicado.

-Piensa en Neji—Le pidió abrumada—Eso sería muy difícil de enfrentar para él.

-Lo hubieras pensando desde el inicio, sabías bien que hacías cuando me hiciste llevarte a la cama y también al no haber tomado precauciones, así que no vengas ahora con tonterías.

-Sasuke no seas cruel—Le dijo conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-¿Y tú qué fuiste? Siempre utilizándome como mejor te pareció.

-No fue así—Respondió cansada de las mentiras—sólo intenté protegerte—La carcajada del moreno retumbó en el coche e Hinata finalmente se soltó a llorar, liberándose de cierta carga pero a sabiendas que una peor venía.

-Deja tus lágrimas de cocodrilo, ya no soy un niño Hinata, voy a acabarte como tú lo hiciste conmigo ahora tengo otra nacionalidad ya no soy un pordiosero, no tengo lo que tú pero ya no voy a quedarme callado, quiero a mi hijo y quiero venganza.

Esas revelaciones solo la atormentaron más, siempre intentó hacer lo mejor pero de nada había servido, todo salió mal pero tampoco tuvo otro camino.

-Por favor déjame explicarte...

-¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué era lo mejor para mí? ¿Que nuevamente necesitas deshacerte de mí?

-¡Déjame decirte!

-He dicho lo que tenía—Dijo tras poner el auto en marcha y arrancar para devolverla a donde la había recogido, se negó a escucharla e incluso le importó un carajo sacarla del auto de mala manera, ignorando la mirada sorprendida del pelirrojo que salió ante el pequeño escándalo que armaron mientras la ojiluna intentaba que la escuchara.

La noche había caído, Sasuke bajó con desgana al bar del hotel Juugo se había visto insistente, pronto lo localizó en una mesa con una chica rubia y aquel pelirrojo del consultorio, se vio tentando a retroceder pero después de pensar un poco se dio cuenta que no tenía por qué huir, no de aquel hombre, apenas se sentó Juugo hizo las presentaciones pertinentes, el azabache lo miró con insistencia y hastío por citarlo con gente de más, sin embargo el chico corpulento se irguió enseguida dejándolo sorprendido al ver que la rubia lo seguía.

-Gaara quiere hablar contigo a solas—Hasta ese momento el azabache comprendió que fue la manera de su amigo de conseguir aquella inusual cita.

Vio a la rubia pasar uno de sus delgados brazos por la cadera de Juugo antes de perderse en la salida del lugar, enseguida miró al hombre pelirrojo frente a él, su semblante estoico no le permitió al poseedor de ojos verdes descubrir las miles de dudas que lo rondaban, después de todo le fue fácil deducir que era el psicólogo de la peliazul, se cuestionó cuántas culpas cargaba para recurrir a un loquero.

-Uchiha Sasuke—Lo llamó su acompañante causándole irritación ante su segura y confianzuda voz.

-Espero que vayas al grano—Directo como siempre, no tenía porque ir con preámbulos, después de todo quién quería hablar era el pelirrojo.

-Estoy seguro que me recuerdas y por lo tanto sabes de qué quiero hablar.

-¿Ella te pagó para que lo hicieras?—La sonrisa del pelirrojo lo enfadó.

-No claro que no, la señora Uzumaki no es quien salda mis servicios de otra manera desde el primer mes hubiera dejado de tratarla—Sasuke arqueó una ceja con hastío e incredibilidad, Gaara respiró profundamente—Parecía un gatito asustado en las primeras sesiones, realmente me valí de muchos artilugios para que hablara yo tenía un objetivo y me estaban pagando demasiado bien para no lograrlo, fue necesario dos semanas para que yo supiera el nombre del progenitor del hijo del matrimonio Uzumaki—Sasuke esta vez entrecerró sus ojos con intriga—Pero también me enteré de cosas indeseables que debí reportar a las autoridades, por un momento lo pensé luego me di cuenta que al hacerlo cavaría mi tumba, nadie se enfrenta con Uzumaki Naruto y sale inmune, ni siquiera la heredera de Hyuga Hiashi, así que por eso estoy rompiendo el secreto profesional contigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me sé su idilio amoroso incluso lo tengo grabado por la propia voz de Hinata, si esas cintas llegan a Uzumaki no sé si ella sobreviva—El moreno chasqueó la lengua y Gaara supo que creyó que mentía—Sé que no tienes porque creerme pero yo no tengo porque mentirte, hace años cuando Hinata terminó la relación dejando el proyecto de estudiar a tu lado en la universidad fue porque en la clausura de educación media su padre la descubrió teniendo sexo contigo—Esta vez las orbes oscuras se abrieron con supremacía al haber tocado un tema tan íntimo, preguntándose ¿cómo el Hyuga podría haber hecho eso?—Desde ese momento Hiashi te odió, habías deshonrado a su hija, pero no te veía el potencial para entregártela, eras un don nadie, eso no era lo que quería para su primogénita él ya tenía el futuro de Hinata pactado.

-¿Cómo se supone que nos descubrió?

-Él esperaba a Hinata afuera del lugar, no sé qué lugar—Le confesó al solo recordar que Hinata dijo que al abrir la puerta ahí estaba su padre—Hiashi le dijo que te iba a destruir, ella era consciente que con mover un solo dedo podía lograrlo por eso se alejó de ti usando lo que tú le recalcabas de las diferencias sociales, después se pactó su compromiso y ella te buscó anhelando encontrar una salida, algo así como un escape amoroso, fue ahí donde tuvieron su otro encuentro y procrearon a Neji... el matrimonio de Hinata cambió cuando se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada, hubo un alejamiento de Naruto pero apenas hubo regresado a su hogar después de dar a luz recibió la primer golpiza...

-¿Qué?

-Uzumaki es estéril, desde que ella le comunicó que estaba embarazada supo que no era de él pero tener un heredero le daría estatus y lo posicionaría como un hombre en plenitud así que siguió con la farsa, sin embargo al verla tan embelesada con el niño supongo reavivó sus frustraciones, créeme no tengo porque mentirte todo está grabado por sesiones de hipnosis que le hice, ha vivido un verdadero infierno a lado de Naruto, incluso ha sido hospitalizada por las golpizas, será algo que no le perdonará jamás... yo no soy capaz de revelar esto a las autoridades, Uzumaki hará lo que sea para hundirme a mí, él tiene el poder lo único que he sido capaz es de enterarme de todo y decirle que por alguna razón la memoria de Hinata ha bloqueado a ese hombre, incluso le sugerí una probable violación intentando salvarla—Se encogió de hombros—Pero Hinata idolatra a Neji así que Naruto debe inducir que es el mismo amor al progenitor...

La conmoción envolvió al Uchiha, tras lo revelado sí era verdad ¿en qué infierno había estado viviendo la peliazul?

-Puedo dejar que veas la evidencia pero no te la entregaré, te he dejado que te enteres de la verdad no porque crea en los cuentos de hadas sino porque es cuestión de tiempo para que Hinata muera en manos de Naruto, hace mucho tiempo que a él dejó de interesarle como mujer, quiero librarme de una vez por todas de culpas. Ella se sacrificó por ti, por su hijo acciones nobles de una tonta mujer enamorada, así que ahora eres tú quién tiene la oportunidad de redimirte con ella y sacarla de ese infierno.

Sasuke no habló su voz lo había abandonando, él podría intentar llevarse a Hinata pero en algo concordaba tanto Hiashi como Naruto tenían tanto poder y negocios por debajo del agua que bien podrían dar con su paradero.

-Neji—Llamó por primera vez a su hijo—Naruto lo desea, ¿cierto?

-Así es, lo acepta, es un muchacho listo y sobresaliente, es ágil y maduro, el hijo que cualquiera podría desear, lo hace sentir orgulloso y estoy más que seguro que prefiere guardar silencio que aceptar su esterilidad, eso sigue siendo un tabú en nuestra sociedad.

-Mierda—Soltó sin poder contenerse, ya no podía estar tranquilo el hombre frente a él había soltado toda una bomba, en esos momentos se sentía que había vivido una mentira, ¿quién se creía Hinata para callar? Debió haberle dicho la verdad desde un inicio, la aborreció por tanto tiempo y en esa ocasión no sabía si incrementaba su resentimiento o solo deseaba protegerla.

La luz del naciente sol comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana, la noche pasada no se tomó el tiempo de cerrarla y mucho menos fue algo que caviló, su cerebro había estado atado a las remembranzas del pasado una vez que hubo concluido la conversación con el psicólogo de Hinata.

Su adolescencia había sido perfecta a su lado sin importar cuántas veces lo dejó duro, el tiempo compartido a su lado valía mucho más que su simple deseo sexual sin satisfacer, después de todo le permitió conocer su cuerpo y tras conocerla sabía que su pudor podía más; tras todo lo analizado durante las largas horas nocturnas ya no tenía más dudas, ¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Hinata lo amó, ella siempre estuvo para él, incluso cuando rompió con él en la Universidad sus ojos estaban inundados en llanto en tristeza ¿cómo fue tan ciego?

Aquella noche donde la hizo suya, Hinata le declaró su amor y él fue consciente cómo fue el primero, las palabras de la ojiluna fueron sinceras por eso volvió a caer con ella pero todo fue tan turbio que no pudo entenderlo, por eso a la mañana siguiente mientras la veía dormir buscaba una explicación, sintió que ella le pertenecía solo a él pero no entendía porque le rompió de esa manera el corazón, ahora tras años transcurridos finalmente tenía la respuesta, ¿cómo fue tan insensible ante sus plegarias? Ella se lo pidió, quería estar sólo con él pero al no ser clara no pudo entenderlo y tras enterarse de su boda, sólo la ultrajó.

-La violé—Dijo en un susurró dolorido, él le hizo daño cuando ella lo buscó implorándole que la salvara y él no contuvo su ira demostrándole que no podía confiar en nadie.

Los ojos del Uchiha se encontraban rojos e inflamados, ya fuera por falta de sueño o los sentimientos que lo agobiaron, el final estaba cerca decidió antes de meterse en la ducha para dejarse presentable.

-Señora la buscan—Las orbes lunas se posaron en la empleada doméstica que subió a darle la información, enseguida la sorpresa se posó en su rostro ¿quién podía buscarla? Naruto se las había arreglado para destruir sus relaciones de amistad dejándola sin lazos que pudieran socorrerla, pero la acción vil no le importó porque a cambio el rubio prometió que su hijo se encontraría a salvo y lo mejor del asunto es que sin dudas algunas cuando Neji comenzó a mostrar su inteligencia, realmente el poseedor de ojos azules lo acogió, y siendo así nada más importaba, ahora solo le quedaba seguir velando por Neji.

¿Lo lograría? El día anterior notó tan ofuscado al Uchiha ¿sería capaz de pasar los filtros de Naruto e Hiashi y lograr revelar su paternidad? Estaba de acuerdo que Neji como él merecía conocerse pero eso ponía en riesgo a ambos y a estas alturas aunque siguiera amando a Sasuke, siempre pondría encima a su hijo, no dejaría que lo pusiera en peligro.

-Señora—Hinata brincó al escuchar a la mujer de servidumbre.

-¿Quién es?

-No me dio su nombre lo he dejado en la sala, mencionó que tenía asuntos que tratar con el señor pero al no encontrarse pidió hablar con usted.

No tenía idea de quién podía tratarse, era realmente extraño si Naruto se enteraba pensaría que ella tenía algún amorío con alguno de sus socios, la simple idea la enfermaba pero omitiéndolo decidió ir a recibir a la extraña visita.

Apenas llegó al final de las escaleras y focalizó a la figura masculina supo de quién se trataba, su cuerpo se estremeció y la empleada siguió su camino por el corredizo que la llevaría a la cocina, ella sin embargo no podía impulsar a su pie para dar el siguiente paso, ¿cómo Sasuke había logrado obtener acceso a la mansión?

Los ojos lunas fueron sentidos por el Uchiha que decidió dar la vuelta para encararla, tras ver su expresión asustadiza solo pudo sentir culpa, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que esa mueca con la cual lo había encarado durante sus últimos encuentros; Hinata finalmente pudo avanzar, el estado temeroso le hizo dar zancadas hasta la majestuosa sala con tonos dorados y cafés.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—Cuestionó enseguida, por un momento él enmudeció—Será mejor que te marches—Pidió con voz temblorosa y su pequeño cuerpo tentado a convulsionar por el miedo, hasta ahora entendía la extraña aura de la empleada, Sasuke era idéntico a Neji, se notaba a distancia.

-Hinata debemos hablar—Su voz ronca hizo aparición.

-Ok lo haremos pero no aquí—soltó nuevamente implorante, él bajó la mirada a la alfombra persa en sus pies.

—Lo lamento—Se disculpó sin saber cómo empezar, el entrecejo femenino se juntó y sus labios se entreabrieron al no comprender la actitud del moreno—Debiste decirme la verdad desde el inicio, debiste decirme porqué me dejabas y no una absurda mentira

-¿Qué?—Los labios femeninos apenas susurraron.

-Nos hubiéramos evitado toda esta mierda, ¿o acaso te daba miedo dejar todos tus lujos?—Le cuestionó cansado de pensar y ansioso de respuestas.

-Sólo hice lo mejor para ti—Explicó sin importarle como Sasuke descubrió la verdad, era un hombre distinto al del día anterior, olvidando la situación de peligro en la cual se encontraban—Mi padre me amenazó con tu futuro ¿qué ibas a hacer? Él te cerraría todas las puertas hasta para el más mediocre empleo, terminarías odiándome.

-¿Cómo puedes saber algo que no sucedió?

-Porque conozco a mi padre y te conozco a ti—Soltó con los ojos húmedos—Tenías tantos sueños y yo estaba a punto de obstaculizar tu camino.

-Entonces deberías saber que ni siquiera te odio por haber mantenido una mentira tan grande, no te odio por haberme ocultado a mi hijo y darle otro padre—Hinata lo encaró, unas gruesas lágrimas rodaron por las blancas mejillas—Estoy muy molesto no lo voy a negar, yo tenía otra idea respecto a ti, te odié todos estos años desde que me dejaste, te odié hasta perderme a mí mismo, te culpé de toda mi amargura porque te creía una persona ruin y estoy muy enfadado de enterarme de todo, de tus verdaderas razones ¿por qué Hinata? ¿Por qué no me dejaste decidir mi miseria?

El sollozo femenino fue lo siguiente que se escuchó, la ahora Uzumaki se abrazó a sí misma sin poder responderle porque ahora nada le parecía lo suficientemente valido para justificarse.

-L-lo lamento—Entre su llanto y con la voz entrecortada se disculpó, sin lograr mantenerle la mirada.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, llevándose ambas manos a la cadera ¿qué podía decirle? Sinceramente una disculpa no le bastaba pero él también había sido un tirano, una bestia con ella que buscaba su bienestar así que tras un largo suspiro, la miró tan frágil y destruida.

-Hinata—La nombrada lo encaró—Tenemos que solucionar esto—La mueca de aprehensión de la peliazul lo hizo dudar de continuar.

-¿No lo entiendes? No podrás acercarte a Neji, esto es ahora por él... Lo que me dijiste ayer es improbable que proceda, mi padre y Naruto tienen todo vigilado, te harán callar por las buenas o las malas; por favor piensa en Neji, no quiero que lo lastimen...—sollozó asustada.

-¿Y eso es lo justo? Que me quede callado, maldita sea descubrí que tengo un hijo y que tú tienes un marido maltratador ¿y quieres que haga como si no me enteré de nada de eso?

Hinata suspiró caminando hacia un sillón, dejándose caer sentada, sus pies ya no podrían sostenerla de eso estaba segura, entendía la posición de Sasuke pero no podía hacer nada, no por el bien de Neji.

-Lo lamento Sasuke, lo lamento tanto... ahora sabes la verdad y lamento decirte que voy a proteger a mi hijo...

El sonido de unas fuertes zancadas cortaron las palabras de la ojiluna, en su rostro se posó el terror cuando una imponente figura masculina se vislumbró en el umbral de la puerta.

El rubio miró con desdén al moreno que yacía de pie en su lujosa sala, la mandíbula del poseedor de ojos azules se tensó al reconocer el rostro familiar, el hombre que buscó por años ahora estaba en su sala y frente a la mujer que compró.

Hinata pudo identificar la furia del rubio y se paró enseguida mirando angustiada al moreno que al contrario que ella decidía ponerse cómodo tomando asiento, la mirada que le lanzó al anfitrión fue más que burlesca, tensando aún más el ambiente.

-Ya debes saber quién soy—Sasuke habló tranquilamente, Naruto gruñó lanzándole una mirada asesina a Hinata que la congeló haciéndola respirar superficialmente—Ella no es la culpable, deberías saberlo después de todo tu matrimonio no fue más que un negocio.

"Uno que Hinata finjió muy bien" pensó el ojiazul con furia.

-Has dado la cara maldito hijo de puta.

-Vamos conoces mi rostro desde hace mucho tiempo—Sasuke controlaba cada palabra, ese hombre frente a él era una de las personas que definitivamente odiaba con intensidad.

El rubio intentó intimidarlo desde su altura, intentó mantenerse calmado aunque lo único que deseaba era matar a la peliazul a golpes, ese hombre soberbio y desvergonzado se atrevía a encararlo como si nada, a él uno de los hombres más importantes del país.

-Por favor vete—Hinata susurro sin siquiera atreverse a verlo, los ojos azules se entrecerraron iracundos hacia ella que solo miraba sus manos entrecruzadas en su abdomen.

-¿Cuántas veces has tenido a tu amante en mi casa?—Naruto ya no pudo contenerse y lo cuestionó caminando hacia ella que por precaución retrocedía cada paso que el rubio daba.

-Gracias por el título pero no soy su amante—Sasuke habló tras notarla atemorizada—He vivido casi igual que engañado que tú a excepción que tú conociste la verdad cuando conociste a mi hijo—Gran error, Naruto dirigió toda su ira hacia él, lo único bueno que le dio Hinata fue ese niño que era digno de presumirse.

-No es tu hijo—Bramó.

-Por favor conoces la verdad, yo lo procree y ya que has pagado miles intentando averiguar la historia estoy aquí para contártela sin que gastes un solo centavo, antes de su boda hice a Hinata mía así fue cómo surgió Neji, pero me fui del país ella tomó su decisión o más bien decidió seguir la de su padre, hasta hace unos días me enteré que soy padre, no es una fabulosa historia erótica con encuentros furtivos como piensas.

Las simples palabras del moreno rompieron el dique, Naruto se abalanzó hacia él intentando saciar toda su ira contenida por años, se había enamorado de Hinata cuando la vio apenas siendo una adolescente y tras analizar su situación se dio cuenta que serían una excelente pareja considerando los negocios, él pensaba enamorarla y así intentó, ella era amable pero podía sentir su lejanía y hasta cierto grado lo comprendió, ella fue obligada a casarse con él por negocios no por tintes rosas así que sólo se prometió luchar más duro para obtener su cariño y no solo su cuerpo, sin embargo ¿cómo podía ella estar embarazada? Lamentablemente por su pasado promiscuo y algunos problemas de infecciones sexuales él descubrió que era estéril, su mundo colapsó pero nada que ver cuando su tímida esposa le dio esa noticia, su sangre hirvió pero no hizo nada, pasó largos meses creando teorías e incluso repitiendo sus estudios de fertilidad, él no era el padre no podía serlo, ¿entonces quién era el amante de la ojiluna? No pudo dar con él por más que la mantenía vigilada y finalmente su ira estalló, cuando la vio en el hospital con ese niño, ella volvía a sonreír, volvía a ser la mujer de la cual se enamoró solo por ver el producto de una entrega ilegal.

Perdió la razón del todo el amor que le profesó lo convirtió en odio que descargó en ella sin piedad alguna, algunas veces llevándola al límite, tan destrozado de la decepción y del amor que quiso volcar en Hinata, mismo que desde el primer momento fue mal correspondido.

El gritito de Hinata lo extasió pero no contaba que su víctima no era la indefensa dama, era él, su mayor enemigo que lo recibió a golpes, no dejándolo tocarlo como el rubio anhelaba y en cambio recibiendo impactos dolorosos contra su cuerpo hasta casi dejarlo noqueado.

El llanto de su esposa era lo único que lo mantenía consciente una vez que el moreno lo hubo soltado, Sasuke se acercó a Hinata intentando tranquilizarla, abrazándola a su duro pecho y ella finalmente puedo sentirse a salvo, rompiéndose para él sollozándole disculpas y explicaciones distorsionadas.

Toda la ira del rubio se avivó ante tal escena pero su cuerpo magullado no le ayudó a levantarse, y solo hasta ese momento recordó que cuando conoció a su esposa ese mismo hombre estaba a su lado, pensó que era algo pasajero algo que él podría romper más nunca lo hizo.

-Vete ahora mismo y llévense a su bastardo, de otra manera no voy a responder—Su último acto de amor hacia esa mujer había sido dado, si no lo obedecían tendrían que lidiar con la consecuencia, su voz fue escuchada por ambos amantes, que sin pensarlo mucho se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal sin volver a dirigirle alguna mirada.

Una semana después.

Hinata no sabía cómo sentirse, la historia de hadas que pensó que se llevaría a cabo tras huir de Naruto no era tanto, de hecho no existía ante sus ojos lunas, había sido demasiado fantasiosa, en cuanto arribaron a Nueva York y él la llevó a su departamento se encontró con una mujer pelirroja que corrió hacia él besándolo en los labios de manera tan pasional que ni siquiera la captó detrás del azabache, ese acto la dejó impactada, pronto comprendió que Sasuke también había hecho su vida y que el moreno solo quería encontrar algún equilibrio entre ambas, ¿quién era ella para pedirle que sacara a Karin o armarle una escena?

Aún así la mujer pelirroja salió del departamento llevándose todas sus pertenencias y lanzándole una mirada asesina a la ojiluna que sólo conseguía sentirse como la peor persona, definitivamente se sentía liberada pero sola, creyendo que ya no tenía el amor de ese hombre que tanto idolatraba sino más bien una especie de lastima.

-¿Seguirás en esa actitud?—Sasuke finalmente había llegado a su apartamento después de una ardua jornada de trabajo.

-Todo está listo en la otra habitación—Informó escuetamente, eran cuestión de horas para que Neji volviera a Nueva York después de visitar Florida y tuviera que explicarle la situación actual, se alegraba que el viaje hubiera sido pagado por ahorros del joven en algunos de sus trabajos para la empresa de su abuelo.

Sasuke no le respondió, sabía que darse cuenta que tuvo otra mujer la afectó pero era algo que no pensaba discutir, de hecho ahora la única inocente le parecía Karin, Hinata después de todo aún era una mujer casada.

-Yo esperaré a explicarle a Neji... después necesitamos conseguir un empleo y entonces saldremos de tu vida para que puedas seguir como antes.

-¿Cómo antes?—Cuestionó Sasuke en voz baja y cargada de ironía.

-Con Karin—El simple hecho de nombrarla la hacía querer soltarse a llorar.

-Karin—Repitió él observando fijamente las reacciones de la ojiluna—Lo nuestro estaba a punto de terminar antes de irme, ella deseaba hijos y yo no quería dárselos... le tengo afecto pero lo nuestro fue más bien mucho sexo—Directo ¿por qué iba a mentirle?

Ella lo miró iracunda y dolida, él sonrió ladinamente.

-No creo que ella lo defina así—Acusó.

-No, claro que no, quería más como todas—Aceptó—Pero no pude dárselo y ahora menos.

-Por mí no te detengas ya te dije que intentare irme, de hecho lo haré en cuánto pueda.

-¿No crees que yo soy el que debería estar a la defensiva?—Los ojos lunas se entornaron—Eres una mujer casada y me estoy tomando el papel de amante.

-Yo, por favor no te he hecho nada—Se defendió avergonzada, aun recordaba los besos apasionados que se dieron en el avión y lo que hubiera pasado si esa pelirroja no hubiera estado en el departamento cuando él abrió la puerta.

-Hinata—Habló tranquilo—Deja ya ese papel ya no tengo ni 16 o 20 para seguirte como antes, además aunque yo la jodí tú también lo hiciste, debes bajar la guardia.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sentándose en el sillón de tres piezas.

-No quiero destruir tu vida... yo...

-No hables del pasado—Sasuke la interrumpió—Eso está jodido, lo dos lo arruinamos, ahora tenemos un presente, ¿crees que si no te hubiera querido de regreso te hubiera traído a mi departamento? Te lo dije antes ya no soy un don nadie, seguramente a lado de tu familia sigo siéndolo pero ahora tengo lo suficiente para comprarte un lugar y mandarte ahí con mi hijo, entonces ¿por qué crees que no lo hice?—Cuestionó al sentarse a su lado.

Los ojos lunas lo enfocaron ansiosos, esa cercanía despertaba sus entrañas, su cuerpo se subía unos grados más de temperatura, su respiración era ineficiente, ¿acaso de verdad la quería de regreso?

-Entiéndelo, quiero intentarlo contigo, quiero tenerte a mi lado sin tocar el pasado más de la cuenta porque es obvio que ambos lo tenemos... ¿puedes y quieres hacerlo?

El asentimiento de Hinata lo hizo curvar los labios y romper más las distancias, tomándola entre sus brazos, un abrazo reconfortante y caliente, su racionalidad le decía que tuviera cuidado ella fue la única persona que lo lastimó hasta casi matarlo, pero su corazón le decía que ella tampoco lo había tenido fácil, la tenía temblando asustada, alguien tenía que ceder.

-Me gustaría ser aquel adolescente al que le rompiste el corazón, seguramente así podría decirte miles de cursilerías que te hicieran sentir la mujer más afortunada, pero no puedo Hinata, lo único que puedo decirte es que en verdad quiero intentarlo y mantenerte en mi vida, fue lo que siempre quise...

Los labios del azabache se vieron silenciados por los carnosos de la peliazul, que comenzó a besarlo sin prisas entregándose a ese beso, volviendo a darle sus sentimientos, queriendo darle a entender que era capaz de comprenderlo, ambos estaban lastimados, él le soltó palabras hirientes y ella acciones, ¿por qué sería fácil?

-Lo lograremos porque nos amamos—Le susurró en los labios, llevando sus delicadas manos a la camisa del pelinegro para despojarlo de ella—Porque lo merecemos.

Sasuke la tomó de las caderas para sentarla en su regazo, no quería palabras quizás porque se sentía inseguro, necesitaba comprobarlo, quería tomarla como aquella ocasión donde la hizo suya, con poco preámbulo la despojó de toda ropa y después de unos cuántos besos, una caricias subidas de tono terminaron desnudos y encajándose.

Los brazos masculinos la arroparon con fervor y cuidado, entrando despacio y ella insegura recibiéndolo, comenzando a danzar sus caderas al compás que había puesto él, fue una entrega dulce, cuidadosa pero pasional, Hinata sintió que tocó el cielo con los dedos, sentada sobre él pudo sentir que cada que él levantaba las caderas adentrándose la empujaba a las estrellas, arrebatando las brasas de fuego en su interior, creando una llamarada que la quemó impidiéndole pensar y solo sentir, hasta que el fuego escapó haciéndola temblar y desconectarse.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Sasuke la observaba fijamente, Hinata le había dado el orgasmo más intenso que experimentó en una mujer y pudo percatarse de lo frágil y lastimada que se encontraba y aun así quiso confiar en él, no podía fallarle.

Miró por la ventana y la oscuridad que comenzaba a posarse la sobresaltó enseguida.

-¡Dios! ¡Neji!—Sasuke gruñó al entenderla, llegaría tarde para recogerlo.

Minutos más tarde Hinata caminaba insegura entre los pasillos del aeropuerto y Sasuke a su lado se encontraba nervioso, aunque habían llegado a tiempo tendrían algo que enfrentar, y si no salía bien probablemente traería demasiados problemas a su nueva relación, quizás debió esperar antes de volver a tomarla fue lo que pensó en ese momento tenso.

-Neji—El susurro de la peliazul lo hizo salir de las cavilaciones.

-Mamá—El muchacho que poca atención puso en el acompañante de esta, la saludó enseguida arrastrando una maleta negra—Me sorprendió que me pidieras que cambiara mi vuelo, ¿dónde está papá?—Una bofetada para el Uchiha, realmente sería difícil olvidar todo.

-Cariño tenemos que hablar—El chico movió la cabeza afirmativamente y entonces reparó en la figura atlética a su lado, entreabrió los labios y miró a su madre expectante.

Neji formó una fina línea con los labios, finalmente todo se aclaraba frente a él.

-Él es mi padre—La afirmación hizo que la peliazul pasara saliva y temblara levemente, vio a su hijo con un mohín de decepción y la hostilidad que presentó, alertaron a la morena.

-Ne-Neji—Susurró la peliazul sin que las palabras salieran de ella por completo.

-Más bien ¿cómo es que tú estás aquí con él?

-Después de verte por primera vez muchas cosas se aclararon—Sasuke tomó la palabra y el chico lo miró con aprensión.

-Papá, va a matarte—Salió de los labios del menor, mirando a su madre con miedo.

-Él ya lo sabe.

-Siempre lo supo—Concluyó el chico, sin saber qué decir.

-Neji, tenemos que hablar pero este no es el lugar—El joven aceptó finalmente, y todo el trayecto hasta el apartamento de Sasuke ninguno de los tres soltó una sola palabra.

Neji se encontraba hecho ideas, en su estadía disfrutando de la playa solo pudo pensar en ese hombre que conoció en su primer día en Nueva York, en cómo conocía a su madre y entonces lo intuyó, él no tenía ningún rasgo de Naruto y su padre era extremadamente celoso, solo un ciego se negaría ante lo obvio... nunca le exigiría una explicación a la peliazul era consciente de los maltratos que sufría junto al que creía su progenitor, pero eso no aminoraba el impacto de la noticia.

Miró el departamento y quiso burlarse cuando vio una colección de autos en un mueble, tal como él lo hacía, ¿lo habría heredado? ¿O solo coincidencia? El lugar era amplio y estaba en un buen lugar, todo ahí se veía acogedor y al mismo tiempo moderno y un tanto impersonal.

-Todo ha sido mi culpa—Hinata habló, Neji la miró y vio al hombre chasquear la lengua y sentarse con desgana en un sillón—Conocí a Sasuke desde el instituto, me enamoré de él y tuvimos una relación, pero mi padre se enteró de ella y me dijo que si no terminaba con él se encargaría de truncar su futuro entonces decidí dejarlo... me comprometió con Naruto y me casé con él, Sasuke se fue del país y sinceramente pensé que no volvería a verlo—Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Entonces tú no sabías de mí?—Quiso corroborar mirando atentamente al moreno, porque si ese hombre sabía de su persona, jamás podría perdonarle que hubiera abandonado a su suerte a Hinata.

-No, lo concluí cuando vi tu identificación en la cafetería.

-Mamá ¿por qué no dijiste nada?—Pero enseguida él mismo se respondió, si su abuelo le había prohibido ese noviazgo era evidente que no le permitiría estar con su progenitor, y después él mismo vio el calvario que vivió con el que creía su padre.

-Naruto... solo quise protegerte y tuve miedo—Confesó—Tampoco sabía dónde estaba Sasuke, fui cobarde.

-El pasado está ahí y ya no podemos hacer nada—Sasuke habló—Sé que tú no tienes la culpa de esto, fue nuestra por no comunicarnos asertivamente pero ahora las cosas han cambiado.

-¿Ustedes están juntos?—Preguntó incrédulo.

-Si—Sasuke respondió al ver las mejillas rojas de Hinata.

-¿Y mi papá?—Sasuke no pudo evitar gruñir y Neji suspiró dándose cuenta de la razón de la incomodad del Uchiha.

-Sasuke fue a buscarme porque deseaba que aclarara todo esto... Naruto se enteró y nos dijo que nos marcháramos, probablemente invente alguna mentira, quizás alguna muerte para justificar porque tú y yo salimos de su vida.

-Ah—Exclamó el chico sorprendido, le costaría adaptarse a la nueva situación pero no podía negarse, miraba a su madre con un brillo especial e incluso mucho más cercana a ese hombre que decían era su padre, y tras ver una consola de videojuegos cerca concluyó que quizás pudiera llevarse con él mucho mejor que con Naruto, si trataba bien a su madre y la hacía feliz, él también podía poner de su parte.

(UN AÑO DESPUÉS)

Neji estaba frente a un portátil, leía con concentración un formulario.

-¿Harvard? –La voz de Sasuke se hizo presente y se sentó al lado del muchacho que estaba con la laptop en las piernas en la sala.

-Si—Respondió comenzando a llenar los espacios.

-¿Quieres dejarnos?—Preguntó en un tono calmado.

-Oh por favor, mamá y tú necesitan intimidad—Respondió el muchacho con las mejillas rojas—Además mi hermana no tarda en nacer—Se encogió de hombros—Ya tendrás juguete nuevo.

Sasuke posó su mano derecha en la cabeza del muchacho haciendo que volteara a verlo.

-Nunca dejarás de ser mi persona favorita—Neji sonrió burlón.

-Ya quiero verte con mi hermana.

-Será también especial, pero tú eres otra cosa.

-¿Por qué me parezco a ti?—Debatió suspicaz.

-Eres como una buena y perfeccionada copia mía, pero tú me llevaste de vuelta a la persona que amaba, mi vida hubiera estado condenada al vacío si tú no te hubieras parado frente a mí, además aunque no te guste saberlo te hicimos con mucho amor.

-Sin detalles—Cortó y Sasuke sonrió feliz, anhelando no haberse perdido ni un solo año de la vida de su primogénito pero la vida era como era, y ahora solo le quedaba disfrutar cada día que pudiera estar a su lado, y con su futura hija.

Vaya si le había cambiado la vida, a su edad y volvería convertirse en padre cuando le dijo a Karin que no deseaba cambiar pañales, sonrió con mofa porque aunque no lo hubiera planeado estaba ansioso por conocer a la pequeñita que traería Hinata al mundo.

-Papá quita esa cara—Neji le pidió al verlo tan bobo—Cuando te pones así pareces un tonto, pensaré que mamá te afecta el cerebro.

Sasuke soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza, abrazando a su hijo y enfrascándose en una pequeña pelea de cosquillas que el menor intentaba repeler.

Hinata sonrió en el umbral de la entrada, acarició su vientre abultado y agradeció la nueva vida que tenía, realmente al final de sus sufrimientos le había tocado un final feliz.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado esta continuación que me pidieron mucho :D


End file.
